


Love with every stranger

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Someone New - Hozier (Music Video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: The loneliness is at its worst around midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

The loneliness is at its worst around midnight. It is damped during the day, a life full of friends and work and a million things to see and do. Around sunset, the lump starts to grow in the back of her throat.

She's tried everything. Other men, women, alcohol, marijuana, cigarettes. She stays up on coffee, passes out on melatonin. 

Nothing helps. It still itches beneath her skin.

The only thing that nearly works is to move through the lighted city streets, quiet as a ghost. To wander the sidewalks, another face in the crowd. To imagine her place in the lives of every beautiful stranger, without actually having to do a thing. Without any commitment. Without doing anything that could get her hurt. She is their lover, their friend, their secret admirer, and when they do not look her way, they love her back, because they let her be. They ask nothing of her, these imaginary friends, so she can't ever let them down. They give her nothing, either, these would-be lovers, so there is nothing she can break.

Somewhere, a siren is screaming of someone else's loss.

She ends her wanderings on the rooftop, gasping for air, and stopping herself from grasping at hands that won't reach back. Her body is tired, and her mind, exhausted from imagining love, is nearly quiet. She stumbles down the steps, locks the door to her small apartment with fingers that shake, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPJSsAr2iu0


End file.
